Black Hole
by karatekid1018
Summary: Behind the star that Cooper seems to be is a brother that Blaine can't stand anymore. Kurt finds him when he's boxing, and sees less of Blaine's anger, but more a boy that just needs to learn how to cry. 3x15 BIG BROTHER SPOILERS.


** Big Brother.**

** Darren in the shower.**

** Klaine with a puppy.**

** Cooper. **

** Anderbros.**

** Shall I continue?**

** I had to write this. Different bits and pieces of it were swimming through my head when I was trying to sleep. I didn't actually fall asleep until one in the morning.**

** BTW, Glee, if you give us Kurt in the shower, you can take as many hiatuses as you want.**

** Sincerely, the Klaine fangirls.**

Every single blow on the punching bag was like letting a little bit of Blaine's rage flow out of his body, only to be replaced by more blood-boiling anger as that _stupid _jingle played on the TV in the room. He tried to drown it out by singing "Fighter" in his head, but the tune just kept playing and playing and playing until Blaine was seeing red. He watched the bag swing back and forth, growling slightly as he continued to beat the hell of it like it was taking his big brother's place.

It was then that Kurt entered the room, his eyes widening at the sight before him for two reasons.

One: Blaine had sweat dripping down his face and muscles that were outlined by his tight wife beater, his hair curling slightly and his jaw taut. In other words, he looked hotter than hell.

Two: Blaine looked so _angry_. His eyes were sharp and flaming with ferocity, turning his usually goldish-green irises into an unsettling dark brown that Kurt didn't like seeing. And, after seeing what happened in the choir room, he was betting on the source of Blaine's anger being one Cooper Anderson.

Kurt stepped tentatively into the room, adjusting the strap on his bag as Blaine, unaware of his presence, continued to wail on the bag like it _was _his brother. Kurt breathed in before stepping forward again and placing his hand on his boyfriend's shoulder.

It all happened so fast. Blaine gasped and whirled around, his hand wound up to punch and his eyes flashing violently. Kurt, noticing the wind up, cowered beneath his arms as if to soften the blow. Blaine gasped again, this time in shock, and lowered his fist. Kurt unwound his arms and looked at his startled boyfriend, surprised when he saw tears in Blaine's now calm eyes.

"_Kurt_," Blaine said in shock, question if that seriously just happened. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry. _God, _I almost just _hit _you-"

"No, shh," Kurt said, pulling the sweaty Blaine into his arms and running his fingers comfortingly through his tangled curls. "It's alright, honey, let it out."

"No," Blaine growled. "I don't cry when things get like this. I punch a punching bag until I feel better."

Kurt's heart broke at those words; even though they should've sounded angry, they were just laced with years of hurt that had been pushed back and bottled up until they just exploded.

Kurt was about to assure Blaine that it was OK to cry before he heard the door open again. And of course, who would step in but the Big Brother from Hell himself.

"Blaine, I-" Cooper began, but stopped when he saw his little brother's head on Kurt's shoulder, Kurt's fingers tangled in his drenched curls.

"Blaine," Kurt said carefully, prying his boyfriend gently off of him. "Go drive to my house. The key is under the matt, as usual. Get a shower and then wait for me in my room, alright?"

Blaine nodded stiffly before retreating from the room, not even meeting Cooper's eyes. Cooper turned to Kurt, a slight smirk on his face.

"Is Squirt being a drama queen?" he quipped. Kurt's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Go to hell," he spat. Cooper's eyes widened, not angrily, but comically.

"Wow, didn't think you had it in you, Kurtsie," Cooper commented.

"Don't call me that," Kurt said, sighing. "What are you doing here, Cooper?"

"Checking up on my little brother," Cooper answered.

"No, I mean why are you in Lima?" Kurt corrected. Cooper smirked once more, making Kurt's blood begin to boil.

"Same answer."

"Really?" Kurt asked incredulously. "Maybe I was mistaken, but it _seemed _like every word you've said to your brother since you've gotten here has made him feel insignificant, left out, and unsupported."

"I know I'm a little tough on him," Cooper admitted with a shrug. "But he can take it. Squirt's tough, Kurt, a lot tougher than you know."

"Oh, trust me," Kurt scoffed. "I know how tough Blaine is. I know he's tough enough to get bullied on a daily basis, beaten up at a Sadie's Hawkins dance, and almost get blinded by a tainted slushie. Not only that, but he went through most of it _alone_."

Cooper's silence was surprising to Kurt, but made it easier for him to continue ranting.

"See, I know Blaine," Kurt pointed out in controlled anger. "I know that he's not just upset because you have a big head. I know that he's also upset because you _haven't been around. _You weren't there to put ice on his injuries after he was beaten up, a nurse was. You weren't there to ensure him that the people bullying him were just ignorant. You weren't holding his hand and wiping the slushie off of his face when some jealous idiot threw a rock-salt slushie in his face, I was. Where, may I ask, were you?"

"I w-was working," Cooper pointed out weakly. Kurt chuckled humorously, the anger in his eyes growing substantially.

"Oh, yeah, the commercial that made you an 'internationally renowned spokesperson'. Really, Coop, it's not that big a freaking deal! You sang a catchy jingle and danced around, big whoop. Would you really rather have been on that set than here, helping Blaine through his toughest times?" Kurt asked.

Cooper sighed, running his fingers through his hair. He remembered how Blaine had left the humid room without even looking him in the eye, his fists clenched and jaw set. He knew then that he should've been around more, and when he was, he'd been too tough on Blaine…he'd always been too tough on Blaine.

Kurt chuckled bitterly again when he saw the gears finally turning in Cooper's brain.

"Maybe you need to focus less on your _career_, and more on being a better brother," Kurt said, brushing past Cooper and towards the door.

"What about all the people that keep fawning over me? Does that upset him too?" Cooper genuinely asked. Kurt scoffed.

"Well, duh," he said as if it was obvious, which it absolutely was. "He feels unimportant, and jealous. People he doesn't even _know _started asking him to sit with them at lunch, to hang out, to catch a movie, all while asking for your autograph at the same time. Everyone here is star-struck because you're the closest thing this town has had to a celebrity since that Michael Jackson impersonator that looked more like Gary Coleman on steroids. What they're _not _seeing is that you're not a star at all…" he averted his eyes from Cooper, staring at the ground in guilt when he realized how his boyfriend must've felt when he fanboyed over his older brother. "…Just a black hole."

And then he was gone, leaving a guilty Cooper behind. He could care less though; he had a sad boyfriend waiting for him that needed some comforting, cuddles, and kisses.

~oOo~

Blaine stepped out of Kurt's shower, patting himself down with Kurt's fluffy white towel. He smiled softly when he realized he smelled like Kurt after using his body wash and shampoo. It was comforting-he could just close his eyes and imagine Kurt was next to him, hugging him, kissing him, telling him he loved him…

But why would he? He was probably busy in the locker room, fawning over Cooper's _beautiful eyes _and _rock star hair _and _impeccable charm. _He could just see his boyfriend bounding up the steps now, an autograph in hand and smiling in a star-struck daze.

Blaine sighed, dressing himself and towel-drying his now totally curly hair before plopping onto Kurt's bed with a frown. He was about to just wallow in self-pity when he heard the door close downstairs. Knowing Kurt was home, he sat up and put a fake smile on his face. His boyfriend bounded through his bedroom door moments later, his eyes immediately fixating on Blaine.

"Hey," Blaine said, forcing the cheeriness in his voice.

"Cut the crap," Kurt said bluntly as he sat down next to his boyfriend. "I know you're upset."

Blaine's smile faded like writing on beach sand. His eyes immediately began to tear up, so Kurt outstretched his arms invitingly. Blaine fell into them without hesitation, letting his tears be soaked up by Kurt's Alexander McQueen shirt.

"Shh, it's OK, baby. I'm here, it's alright," Kurt cooed comfortingly into the shell of Blaine's ear, pulling his boyfriend tightly against you.

"It's just not fair," Blaine said, cursing himself for sounding not unlike a small child. "Everything's always been about him, even when we were kids. '_I _was so good in that number'. 'I got straight A's on my report card!' 'I'm the beloved international spokesperson for some credit website!' Then of course, he leaves for forever to go do filming and suddenly I have to fend for myself. When he _finally _is back in town, he has the nerve to point out everything that _I _do wrong? How the hell is that _fair_?"

"I don't know, sweetheart," Kurt answered, kissing Blaine's curls. "What I do know is that he's _not _better than you."

Blaine scoffed, sitting up so he faced his boyfriend with disbelief in his eyes.

"Oh, please," he said. "He's better at me than everything. He's older more handsome, a better singer-"

"_Blaine Anderson_," Kurt interrupted sharply. "Stop saying that! So he's older, who cares? And he's _definitely _not better looking."

"You said it yourself," Blaine pointed out. "'Blaine, your brother is the most good-looking man in North America.' Remember _that_?" The bitterness in Blaine's voice made Kurt flinch.

"Blaine," Kurt said, taking his boyfriend's hands in his. "I only said that because I was a star-struck idiot at the time. I love _you_, you know that, and Cooper is _so _less handsome than you. And don't forget what I said on that stage, baby-your voice takes my breath away. And how could you think you're alone? You have all of your friends at school, you have my dad…and you have me. I'll _never _leave you, or let you feel alone, sweetheart. You've got to know that." Kurt smiled gently, trying desperately to convince his boyfriend that Cooper wasn't the superior sibling, and that he would _never _be on his own-not if he had anything to do with it.

Blaine tried to smile at Kurt's calming words, but another thought made the sadness in his eyes being accompanied by bitterness and anger.

"I shouldn't be doing this," Blaine said sharply, looking angry with himself. "I don't cry when I get upset, I fight! That's what Cooper told me!"

Kurt looked at Blaine pleadingly as he rubbed his thumbs soothingly over Blaine's palms, deciding to find Cooper _later _so he could be hung from a wall by his thumbs and castrated with rusty kitchen shears for saying such nonsense.

"Cooper was _wrong_, Blaine. You don't have to be a fighter all of the time," Kurt said softly. "Sometimes, you just have to give in and cry."

"I…" Blaine sighed shakily, leaning back into Kurt's embrace and sobbing into his shoulder, reveling in the soothing touches and whispered nothing's coming from his loving boyfriend.

"Shh," Kurt soothed, pressing a tender kiss to Blaine's neck. "It's alright, just let go. Let it all out."

And that Blaine did; he cried out every single bitter emotion, every feeling he'd bottled up for years, every memory of Cooper bluntly calling him out on mistakes. It felt…cleansing. It actually seemed _better _that wailing on a punching bag every time he was troubled.

When he cried out everything he had left, he fell deeper into Kurt's arms with a relieved sigh.

"Feel better?" Kurt asked softly, stroking Blaine's dark tresses. Blaine smiled blissfully, nodding into shoulder.

"Thank you," Blaine said. Kurt pushed him up slightly so he could kiss his wonderful boyfriend.

"Don't thank me," Kurt said. "You just needed to cry it out."

"But you helped me realize that," Blaine retorted with a smile. "So thank you."

Kurt beamed at Blaine, kissing him again, this time a little more passionately. Blaine was left breathless, a peaceful smile remaining on his kiss-swollen lips.

"You're perfect," Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips. "Don't let anyone convince you otherwise."

**…**

** That episode left me dead.**

** I wrote this as a zombie.**

** RAWR.**

** ;)**

** Review?**


End file.
